


bad things in life were so few

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Doctor - Freeform, Fluff, Holidays, Joe loves Rami, M/M, Mpreg, Prequel, Rami loves Joe, Series, Tooth Rotting Fluff, title: queen - these are the days of our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: rami hoped their attempts had paid off. he had the symptoms, a supportive husband, and a great doctor. he just wanted, no needed, good results. he wanted all the failed attempts to be forgotten. he hoped the saying "third time's the charm" was true.





	bad things in life were so few

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by an anon on tumblr! (my tumblr is @mazzledazzl3; feel free to interrogate me about my headcanons and leave requests). i wrote about this briefly before, but expanding on it won't hurt. enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i've become a writing machine, huh?~~

Rami waited in the doctor's room for what seemed like hours. - In reality, it was only about ten minutes. - He bounced his knee nervously. He tried to look at things around the room, to put his attention on something else. The task at hand was so life-changing, whether it was negative or positive. He didn't know if he was ready.

He had been experiencing nausea, moodiness and increased appetite lately, along with some exhaustion. He and Joe had discussed having kids for several months prior. Joe brought it up, and Rami liked the idea of it. He loved working with kids on-set, and watching over his little nieces and nephews, so having his own certainly wouldn't hurt. He didn't know how many he and Joe would have, if any, but the idea made him very happy. As soon as they came to agreement, they began trying for a baby. 

Rami tried to keep track of whenever he would be most fertile. Whenever he let Joe know about it, Joe would usually fuck him on the spot. He didn't want to miss an opportunity. The first two times were unsuccessful. It made them feel discouraged, but they never gave up.

Rami hoped it paid off. He had the symptoms, a supportive husband, and a great doctor. He just wanted, no needed, good results. He wanted all the failed attempts to be forgotten. He hoped the saying "third time's the charm" was true.

The doctor stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. “Good morning,” she said. The tension in the room seemed to cease a little. “I'm Dr. Blake. I apologise for being out last time, there was a family emergency.” She talked somewhat quickly. She was a tall brunette. She wore the traditional doctor's clothes, with the white coat over a light blue shirt and pants, completed with a stethoscope around her neck. “What are you in for?” she asked.

“It's all okay, I understand,” Rami replied. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I had some blood work done last week, to see if I was pregnant. My husband and I have been trying lately, and the symptoms have persisted.”

Dr. Blake nodded as she sat down at her computer and turned it on. She quickly signed in. She went to Rami's file. She could feel his nervousness. “Describe your symptoms for me, please, Rami.” She kept her voice calm and slow to avoid stressing him out anymore.

Rami nodded, biting his lip for a brief second, “Okay, uh, well nausea and moodiness are the biggest ones. It seems every little thing makes me cry. I've also felt hungrier than usual, which doesn't help in the mornings when the last thing I want to see is food.” _I don't know of anything else that would cause those symptoms, to be honest._

Dr. Blake nodded and typed a few things into her computer. “Have they worsened or gotten better since you were in here last?” She opened the file that contained the results to Rami's blood test.

“They've stayed about the same.”

Dr. Blake nodded with a smile. “Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that those symptoms will be worth it,” she looked over at Rami, who was looking at her with pleading, somewhat fear-filled eyes. “You're about seven weeks pregnant, congratulations. Just in time for the holiday season.”

Rami smiled and felt overwhelming joy wash over him. Every bit of nervousness had been forgotten. “Oh my God... Really? My husband and I are finally having a baby?” He couldn't stop smiling. He felt shaky with excitement. Tears of joy were in his eyes. _Everything is coming together! We can start our little family!_

“Well, according to the tests, yes! Your hCG is pretty high,” Dr. Blake replied. She was glad to give such happy news to Rami. “Again, congratulations. I'm sure your husband will be excited to know, too.”

“Thank you, so much!”

Dr. Blake then explained to Rami how his diet and activity may have to change a bit. She knew he was an actor - about everyone did - so she made sure to include what he could and couldn't do while filming. That included extreme dieting just for a role, drinking alcoholic beverages on-set and/or off-set, filming for hours without a break, doing stunts, and overworking or stressing himself out. He _had_ to stop filming after he hit four or five months along. He agreed; he didn't want to take any risks. He wanted to be the best dad he could be, starting today. Besides, he was almost done with filming everything he was apart of.

“Come back in about three weeks for a more thorough checkup. You may even be able to see the baby,” Dr. Blake told Rami as he exited her office. He thanked her for everything she'd done for him. He couldn't believe it; he and Joe were finally having a baby. He didn't even know the gender, or hear their heartbeat, or know anything about them for that matter, but he already loved them unconditionally.

Rami quickly went out to his car. He couldn't risk catching the attention of the paparazzi. He didn't know - or want to know - what rumors would stir up if they caught him walking out of the hospital so happy. With sites like Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram, along with magazines and website dedicated to selling fake stories, they could come up with anything.

“Oh my goodness,” Rami whispered as he sat down in the driver's seat. He let a few of the tears he was holding back in the doctor's office fall. _How will I tell Joe? I want it to be special. I don't want to tell him yet, though. I want to have an ultrasound picture beforehand._ He knew it would be hard to keep such a secret from Joe, but it was a challenge he was willing to face. It would all be worth it in the end. Especially when he saw Joe's overjoyed expression. There was no doubt there would be tears.

Rami put the car in drive and headed towards home. He had a few more weeks until he could possibly get an ultrasound. He still had time to figure out how to tell Joe. Thanksgiving was coming up in a little over a month. He could tell Joe then, to make the holidays a little happier for him. They planned on having their families over at their house. That meant Rami would have the chance to tell them all at once. Even though he'd much rather tell Joe privately, then get help telling everyone else. It would change their lives. In a good way.

-

It was getting late on a cold, Thanksgiving night. Joe and Rami were cuddling on the couch, silently, just enjoying each other's presence. Their guests had left their house at least an hour ago. The lights in the living room were dim. The room was silent and perfect. The sounds that could be heard were Rami and Joe's breathing and faint sounds of cars travelling through the city. 

Rami had his head on Joe's chest, listening to his partner's heartbeat. He felt tired and content. Spending time with his family and closest friends was his favorite thing to do. He had went for the ultrasound Dr. Blake scheduled a week ago. Fortunately, they were able to see the baby, and he got a picture of them. Joe still didn't know about the baby - yet. Rami planned on telling Joe very soon. Maybe even that night.

Rami smiled when he felt Joe running his fingers through his hair. That day had been one of the best days of his life, next to reconnecting with Joe while they filmed Bohemian Rhapsody, Joe proposing to him and the entirety of their wedding day. 

Joe kissed the top of Rami's head. “I love you, baby.” 

Rami hummed in reply, breathing in Joe's sweet scent. “I love you, too.” _And I'm sure our baby does, too. Would now be a good time..?_ The thought lingered for a moment. Rami took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

“Joe, I'm pregnant.”

Silence. The room went completely silent. _Oh no, he's mad._ Rami thought. He still remained close to Joe. He heard Joe's heartbeat become quicker. He was scared to look at Joe's expression. He could feel Joe's eyes on him. He kept his expression neutral, despite the myriad of emotions inside him.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Rami felt as if his stomach was tied in knots. _Joe, say something, please._ The seconds seemed like hours. He bit his tongue. He regretted even mentioning it. He thought Joe would be ecstatic as soon as he heard the news.

“Excuse me, what..?” Joe said in a confused voice. He seemed to regret his tone right afterwards. His eyes darted around, as if he were literally looking for something to say. He finally looked down into Rami's eyes once again. “I didn't mean to sound rude but-” 

Rami cut Joe off with a kiss. He brought his hand up to caress Joe's cheek. “I'm pregnant,” he repeated, only with more shakiness than before. He looked up into Joe's eyes. He felt relief wash over him when he saw Joe's smile. “We're having a baby, Joey.” Rami smiled shyly. _Thank goodness he's happy. Maybe his first reaction was shock._

“Oh my God...” Joe said. He didn't know what else to say. He grabbed Rami's hand, the one that was on his cheek, and placed a light kiss on it. There was a warm, intoxicating feeling in his chest. He had tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it immediately. Nothing he could say would express his happiness. 

Rami reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the sonogram picture and handed it to Joe. It was small and black, with a picture created by a staticky, purple, white and grey pattern. In the middle of the picture, there was a white, alien-like shape. It was Rami and Joe's baby, as of then. They didn't look much like a human yet, but they were still loved. Rami's heart melted when he saw Joe holding the picture so delicately, yet protectively, as if it were their child and not a picture.

Tears rolled down Joe's cheeks. “Oh my goodness, Rami...” He felt overwhelming love for Rami in that very moment. Rami was carrying _his_ child. _Their_ child. It made him know Rami was very strong. Rami sat up and kissed his cheek.

“No need to cry, Joey,” Rami whispered, even though he had tears in his eyes. He didn't dare cry. He had done enough of that in the past few weeks. _He's happy, so happy. God, I love him._

“I know, I know,” Joe replied, quickly wiping his tears away. He kissed Rami's forehead. “I love you,” he placed the sonogram on the table beside the couch, “so, so, so much.” He placed a cautious hand on Rami's belly. “Along with our little baby. You two mean the world to me.” He wrapped his free arm around Rami. The two shared a deep, passionate kiss. Rami tangled his fingers in Joe's hair. When they pulled away from each other, Joe was still crying a bit, out of pure joy. 

Rami wiped his tears away. “You big softie,” he whispered. _Even if every little thing made me cry these past few weeks._

“Shut up,” Joe replied. “You've cried a lot, too.” He looked down at Rami's belly. He couldn't believe there was new life in there, somewhere, just beneath the surface. He ran his fingers across the smooth, warm skin. Rami seemed to be okay with the touch. He was leaning against Joe once again with his eyes closed. He looked adorable.

Minutes later, when he assumed Rami was asleep, Joe leaned down closer to Rami's belly. “Hi baby,” he whispered. “I'm one of your dads, and I cannot wait to meet you.” He looked up to make sure Rami was still relaxed. Fortunately, he was. “I'm sure you'll be the cutest baby anyone has ever seen. Please look like your other dad, he's so beautiful.” He heard Rami take a sudden, deep breath. He assumed his talk with their baby would be cut short. “Just remember that we love you more than anything in this world, and we will always be here for you, to protect you.” He placed a light kiss on Rami's belly. “I love you, darling.”

“I don't think the baby can hear you yet,” Rami said out the blue, making Joe's heart skip a beat.

Joe gasped and flinched in surprise. “I-I thought you had dozed off- I'm sorry if I disturbed you-”

“It's okay, Joe. You're adorable when you do that. I love you.”

Joe pecked Rami's lips. “I love you, too, Sweetheart. If you're tired, you can go to sleep. I can carry you to bed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

Rami relaxed against Joe's chest once again. Joe turned on the TV. There was a classic Thanksgiving cartoon on, with a Christmas one next. Joe kept the TV at a low volume. He glanced down at Rami, making sure he was alright. He smiled when he saw how peaceful Rami was. He was so happy he had married this man. The person that was in control of casting for both The Pacific and Bohemian Rhapsody must have been Cupid, because he and Rami had fallen in love while on set. Joe felt it first, was sadly rejected, but then Rami had mutual feelings years later. Now, they were happily married and expecting their very first child. Joe wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
